


Red Skulls

by Shierusowl



Series: Red Hair and Specs, How Fun [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Saints Row
Genre: AU of other fics, F/M, Gen, Set in the SR universe, at least that's what I decided, heavily implied bdsm, heavily implied sex, iggy is tattooed in the SR universe apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shierusowl/pseuds/Shierusowl
Summary: Ignis and his Boss share a tender moment in bed.





	Red Skulls

          Honoria collapsed against Ignis’s chest as she came down from her high, panting heavily against his neck. Ignis groaned at the rush of her weight colliding with his chest. She may be thin, but the muscle from swinging the Penetrator all day made her heavy as hell. He ran an appreciative hand along her defined arms before reaching to her bound wrists and untying them. He rubbed the abraded area gently, soothingly, before sliding a hand up her back to the latch of the gag she wore around her head.

          “Damn, Iggy.” She said as soon as her mouth was free, pushing herself off him, laying to his side and tracing one of his many tattoos. “That was fantastic, babe.  Never thought I’d enjoy being gagged.”

          Ignis rolled on to his side to face her, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close. He gently ran a finger over the skull tattoos the covered her hip and leg, noticing a new one, still tinged with red and raised from the rest of her skin.

          “You know, I’ve always wondered what the meaning was behind these.” He started, pausing to rub gently at a bruise he’d left on her thigh.  He loved the string of hand-shaped bruises marring the tattooed skin, the red of her skulls contrasting with the dark purples in the most intoxicating way.  He pressed on one, reveling in the hiss she released before continuing his thought, “I asked Ellie once. She just told me they were important to you.”

          “They are,” Honoria confirmed, running her hand through his hair, enjoying the way it fell onto his forehead.  So perfectly coiffed, until she joined him in bed. Truly, the running joke between her and Gladio was accurate. There were only two things that could muss Ignis’ hair—Sex and a good fight, and Honoria regularly gave him both.

          ”May I ask?”

           Honoria froze. Should she tell him, risk making herself look weak in front of the man who, if he wanted, could easily usurp the gang? Did she trust her ~~lover~~ ~~boyfriend~~ Fuck-buddy to that extent? She thought long and hard, deciding to take the risk. He deserved to know more about the woman he welcomed into his bed, the woman he oh-so-devotedly followed into turf wars, who he managed funds for, who he ~~seemed to love~~ was employed by.

          “Each skull is in memory of a saint I’ve lost under my command.”

          Ignis halted, expecting some frivolous reason for the tattoos. He tended to forget that she considered the gang to be her family, her children, much like he did. The fact she did made him ~~love her a little more~~ glad to be one of her saints. This deep reason— it was so out of character from the woman who he frequently found dancing on a pole for fun, who would blow the brains out of someone who insulted her. Was this the real Honoria?  “Who’s the new one for?”

          “Some kid, he’d just joined. Barely 21.” Honoria shook her head before burying it in his shoulder, praying that he wouldn’t notice the tears she could feel welling up. She was the leader of the strongest gang in Stilwater, she couldn’t cry over the death of a newbie. ‘ _Dammit, Curatrix. Toughen up._ _’_

           She continued to fight it until she felt a tender hand card through her hair. It was comforting, and it was enough to set the tears free. Ignis continued to run his hand through her hair, pressing an affectionate kiss to her head when he felt her tears hit his bare skin.  He hummed softly, comforting her for the years of losses she’d suffered, the years of brutality and bloodshed that did not mesh with her personality.  When she was finally through, she gazed up at him, emotion shining in her bright green eyes. Ignis couldn’t stop himself. He needed to wreck her again, needed to hear her sobbing his name ~~from anything other than grief~~ in pleasure. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, moving to hover over her naked body.

          “You up for another round, Kitten?” he purred into her ear, delighting in the shudder that traveled down her spine. He ran a hand gently over her tattoo, as if erasing it from his mind, resting his hand on her hip, tracing small circles over the slightly bruised skin with his thumb.

           “Am I ever not up for sex?” She answered, chuckling and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

            “Fair enough.”


End file.
